Fire of Magix - Chapter One
by Lalamalada
Summary: Trapped in a burning forest and her magical power running low, Roxy faces her greatest challenge yet. This short, introductory chapter is set in the magical school of Alfea, after the events of season five.


Chapter one - Magical Reality Lessons

Roxy drew in a deep breath, conscious that she was running low on power, and on time. The world outside her tiny, magical pocket of air was on fire. Thick black smoke billowed around her, blocking the forest from her view, but she knew what was out there. Even through her shield she could feel the searing heat of the flames, smell the sharp, deathly scents of the smoke, and hear the cracks like thunder as tree limbs splintered around and above her, and the shattering crashes as they hit the ground.

Worst still were the cries of fear and pain sounding in her head, the suffering of the animals of the forest as they panicked and fled. She had done what she could, tried to soothe those minds within her reach, encourage them with her magic to find the safest path out of danger, but there were too many for her to help. She had to face the bitter truth: she couldn't save them all. She was beginning to doubt that she could save herself.

All she could do was stumble on through the darkness, praying that she would find the others in time. Her booted foot encountered something soft, and Roxy managed to catch herself in time, just before she fell. It was a body. Roxy crouched down, and risked using a little more of her power to push aside the smoke so that she could see.

Krystal. The fairy girl's ruffled mint green dress was smeared with soot and her long violet hair was a tangled mess. Roxy had told her at the beginning to tie it back, had told her to find something more suitable to wear, but the Princess of Lynphea had just laughed. She'd had no idea what they were about to face. None of them had.

Roxy took a deep breath, trying to focus on the source of her power. She felt its response, sluggish, slow. She was so weak. Too weak now to transform, to call on her Believix powers. All she could do was hope that Krystal had something left inside her, some store of magic that could save them both.

Roxy extended her shield to enclose the other girl, and shook her shoulder. "Krystal. Princess Krystal, wake up."

There was no change. Roxy shook her again. "Please, come on." She needed Krystal. The fairy had powers over nature, not, perhaps as strong as Roxy's friend Flora's, but enough to keep them safe and get them out of the forest.

There was no response from Krystal, and when Roxy shifted her hand to the back of the girl's neck, she felt a sticky, sickening dampness. Blood. Krystal was hurt, badly hurt. Roxy sat back on her heels and wiped at her eyes. She couldn't leave the girl here like this.

_Roxy? Roxy!_ Roxy clutched at her head and gasped in pain from the psychic shout.

"Mirta?" she said out loud.

_Where are you?_

"I can't…" Roxy tried to focus, to shut out the pain and fear around her enough so that she could send a psychic image to Mirta. The other girl had reverted to her witch spells and there was a darkness to Mirta's magic that set Roxy's teeth on edge.

_What's wrong with Krystal?_

"I only found her a moment ago. She won't wake up."

_Leave her._

"What?" Roxy was struggling to lift the princess onto her back and she almost dropped her in shock.

_You're near the gate, Roxy. Here, I'll show you_. Images of a path filled Roxy's mind, overlaying the choking, smoky darkness in front of her. At its end stood the silver archway, glowing with a thousand twinkling blue lights. She was so close.

"Thank you!" For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Roxy dared to hope. It wasn't too far. She was sure she could carry Krystal and get there in time. "Where are you? Are you close by?"

_Yes._

Roxy breathed a sigh of relief. They could do this after all!

_And no._

Another image filled Roxy's vision, this time of a girl with short, cranberry coloured hair and a white t-shirt with a smiling pumpkin on the front. The vision focused on Mirta's pale face.

_Look down._

Mirta was lying on the ground, and as Roxy took control of the vision she could see that the girl was trapped. A branch had fallen across her legs.

_I can't lift it, I've got nothing left, and even if I could… _Roxy's gaze went back to Mirta's face, taking in the pain in the girl's eyes.

_My leg's broken_, Mirta continued. _Roxy, you have to go now. There's no time!_

"But, Krystal-"

_Run!_

Roxy's vision shifted once again, showing the path to the gate. She lifted Krystal into her arms and stumbled forward. One step at a time. Just keep going, just keep going …

The sounds of the raging fire and the pained cries of the animals receded and for a heartbeat there was silence. Then, louder than the drumming of her heart, louder than the rasping of breath in her lungs, came the ticking of the clock.

Tick.

She was so close, in a few more steps she would be in sight of the gate.

Tick.

Roxy drew on her last reserves of power, shoving strength into her arms, to take Krystal's weight, and into her legs, to move as fast as she was able.

Tick.

Up ahead, a real glint through the darkness, a break in the vision Mirta had sent her.

TIck.

It was the gate, the elegant, twisted arch of silver!

BONG!

Time was up. She had failed.

Roxy's knees weakened and she collapsed, sending Krysal's unconscious body tumbling to the ground beside her. The world around her shimmered and rippled. Roxy felt the last of her magic drain away and she closed her eyes. She slumped forward, her cheek coming to rest against the smooth, tiled floor.

The forest was gone, the fire nothing but a memory, and the promise of future nightmares. She was once again in Alfea, in the magical reality chamber.

"That's a fail." The voice came from a loud speaker positioned high in the wall above Roxy's head. Roxy thought about staying where she was, pretending that she had fainted, but she knew there were panels in the control room showing her vital signs to the operator, and being caught faking would only make it worse.

She sat up, and looked around. Krystal was stirring, clutching at her head, and Mirta was already on her feet. Roxy didn't think she could face doing that just yet, her legs still felt like lead.

MIrta was glaring at her. "You should have run," the girl said. "One of us making it out was a pass."

Roxy shook her head. She wanted to do well at Alfea, wanted to learn all the school had to offer. She'd only been a fairy for such a short time, and this school of magic on a world so different from her own had already come to mean so much to her. On Earth, facing the Fairy Hunters in battle with the Winx, she had learned the most important lessons weren't just about getting good grades. "I couldn't leave her. You don't leave team mates behind."

"Roxy." Roxy angled her head up to where she knew the control room was located.

"Yes Bloom?"

"For failing to prevent further destruction to the forest, for failing to escape within the time limit, you may not leave the school grounds for the next four weeks."

Roxy sucked in her breath and glared at the wall tiles. This was a harsher punishment than she'd expected, but she knew better than to argue. Even through the speaker, Bloom sounded coldly angry, and Roxy didn't want to provoke her any further.

"Mirta." The girl with the cranberry-coloured hair had reached the doorway, and was waiting for the magical glow on the locks to fade back to green.

"Yes Bloom?"

"You may not leave the school grounds for the next … two weeks."

Mirta bowed her head.

"When Krystal wakes up, her detention is three weeks." There was a short pause, and the door's lock lights turned green.

"Class dismissed," Bloom said. There was a click as the speaker went silent.


End file.
